


Storybook

by fengirl88



Category: Wide Range Readers
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 01:43:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17091740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengirl88/pseuds/fengirl88
Summary: Years later, the child remembers her first storybook.





	Storybook

**Author's Note:**

> written for the Book challenge at fan_flashworks

Two children and a dog dancing over a hill, royal blue silhouettes against a pale blue sky. Clouds and birds in the sky, and paler blue hills in the background. Above the clouds, in white letters on blue, the legend THE WIDE RANGE READERS. Below, in a kind of cloud inside the hill, the words BLUE BOOK 1. Inside, the first story I ever read by myself, about a mouse eating strawberry jam. It feels right that the memory of reading is linked with sweetness, and with joy. I went dancing into the world those books opened up for me.

**Author's Note:**

> UK readers of a certain age may recognize this [book series](https://www.oxfam.org.uk/shop/product/the-wide-range-readers-blue-book-iii-1959-hd_101086218)


End file.
